


You're Supposed To Punch The Bag, Not My Face

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Jack's being a bit stupid, M/M, unwanted hit in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wanted to take out some anger on inanimated objects, not Jack's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Supposed To Punch The Bag, Not My Face

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, blabla I'm going to stop saying this everytime maybe.
> 
> (I realized I freaking loved writing Janto in english.)
> 
> Prompt Idea “i was super pissed so i went to the gym even tho it’s really late at night so i was the only one there and i was at the punching bag listening to music and you surprised me by tapping me on the shoulder, holy shit i didn’t mean to punch you, i’m so sorry, but srsly why the hell would you sURPRISE SOMEONE WHO IS ANGRY AND PUNCHING THINGS” au (Torchwood/aliens exist in this prompt)

The advantage with Torchwood was that it had everything one would need. Including a gym. Ianto wasn't sure the Team was really aware of its existence, as they tended to throw their basketball or football games in the middle of the Hub – so much funnier especially when none of the players were the one supposed to clean everything up after. But Ianto knew about the gym, even though he never really went there.

This time, he needed to get the frustration out on something, so it wouldn't turn to be on someone. He didn't even remember why he was angry. Maybe his job, maybe his entire life. Torchwood was hard to bare, sometimes. So he was punching the bag – after all, it was there for this very purpose – and venting out his anger and frustration over life in general. All of this with loud music in his headphones.

He had never been really violent, but sometimes he needed to punch to feel better. And he wasn't doing any wrong, right?

Well, that was before Jack came in. Of course, Ianto didn't hear him walk in. Nor did he hear him calling his name or anything, really. But he sure felt his fingers brushing his shoulder, and that startled him enough to turn around in one move and throw a random punch, more out of a defensive reflex than anything.

“Jack what the fuck?!” he yelled, almost ripping the headphones out of his ears. Jack groaned, his hand massaging his nose. When he pulled back, Ianto saw the blood and his anger lost his intensiveness.

“I should be the one asking... What are you doing here?” Jack said, or at least that was what Ianto understood, the blood and broken nose weren't helping to understand.

“Making coffee and searching for a new alien species...”

“By punching a bag?” Jack sounded really impressed.

“God you're stupid sometimes,” he sighed and pulled off the protections he was wearing on his hands. He took a towel and grabbed a tissue to give it to Jack who nodded a thanks. “I had trouble sleeping.”

“Why didn't you come?”

“I didn't... I wasn't sure... I don't know, I was just angry, I needed to punch things.”

“Well, we can still try new things out, I'm open to any--”

“Jack,” Ianto cut him off. “I don't want to hurt you. Thanks, but no. I don't want this.”

Jack nodded and cleaned up as he could the blood from his face. He winced when he felt his broken nose repair itself. Ianto shook his head and took the tissue from him, taking him by the arm. When they arrived near a tap, Ianto let go off him and took a clean cloth. He put water on it and pressed one hand against Jack's cheek so he wouldn't move as he cleaned up the blood. Jack had never been really good at doing that, considering how often he had blood on him.

“I'm sorry,” Ianto finally said. When Jack opened his mouth to talk, Ianto forced him to shut it with a pressure on his jaw. “But that was dumb. I could have really hurt you. Even if you heal,” he quickly added as Jack was about to talk again. “that's no reason for getting hurt.”

“You know I'm here if you want to talk, right?” Jack managed to say without Ianto shutting him off.

Ianto shrugged and finished his work, smiling weakly when he was done. He put the cloth down and rolled his eyes when he looked back at Jack who was pouting. He quickly glanced around to check nobody was here and kissed Jack lightly on the lips. He was about to turn his back and mind his own business, but Jack put his arms around him and brought his head against his shoulder. Ianto sighed, again, but relaxed a bit.

“Next time, come and talk. Or just come, I don't mind. I can be just there,” Jack whispered against his ear.

“Thank you,” Ianto answered in a low voice, kissing Jack's shoulder but not moving from the hug. It surprisingly felt better than punching random things.

 


End file.
